


A Permanent Mark

by PotentialFudge



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, chatfic, markhyuck, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialFudge/pseuds/PotentialFudge
Summary: +xxx xxxx xxx:yojaehyun hyungi know you're reading these messages so stop ignoring me :(Jeffrey:umthis is awkwardbut I'm not this "jaehyun hyung" you think you're texting





	1. hello?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chatfic so I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out but I hope it does well! A side note: the names shown in bold are what they are saved as in each other's phones. Another side note: in this story, Mark, Haechan, Jaemin, Jeno and Chenle are the same age, 17 while Jaehyun and Johnny are 20. Enjoy :)

**+xxx xxxx xxx:**  
yo  
jaehyun hyung  
i know you're reading these messages so stop ignoring me :(

 **Jeffrey:**  
um  
this is awkward  
but I'm not this "jaehyun hyung" you think you're texting  
you must've typed in the wrong number by mistake

  
  
**+xxx xxxx xxx:**  
oh shit youre right im so sorry  
  


**Change contact name "Jeffrey" to "potential friend"? (yes) no**

**potential friend:**  
Well  
This is still awkward

  
  
**+xxx xxxx xxx:**  
let's be friends then!  
since we have each other's numbers anyway

 **potential friend:**  
okay then  
wouldn't hurt I guess

  
  
**+xxx xxxx xxx:**  
im mark lee and im 17 :)  
and you?  
  


**Save "+xxx xxxx xxx" as "Mark"? (yes) no**

**potential friend:**  
Uh, sorry but I can't tell you my real name yet cause I have a problem with this kind of thing, you know?  
I'm still not sure about this

  
  
**Mark:**  
dude believe me  
im not some 50 yr old dude who still lives in his parents' basement

 **potential friend:**  
That's  
Incredibly specific  
Anyway  
You can call me Haechan and yeah, I'm the same age you claim to be


	2. flaming charisma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck starts opening up a bit in this chapter! Enjoy :)

**Change contact name "potential friend" to "haechan"? (yes) no**

**Mark:**  
uh hey haechan, do you live in seoul?

 **haechan:**  
Um yeah I do

 **Mark:**  
wow that's so cool cause me too!!  
sorry for intruding on your privacy but is it okay if i ask you which school you go to?

 **haechan:**  
Yeah it's okay, I go to Neo Culture High  
It's a really big school with a lot of students haha

 **Mark:**  
WHAT THE FUCK  
WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK  
you wouldn't believe this but  
i go to neo culture high too  
i might know you i might actually have TALKED to you WHAT THE HELL

 **haechan:**  
Wow  
I'm-  
Well I didn't give you my real name so you can't find me anyway ;)

 **Mark:**  
well tbh even if you DID give me your actual name i wouldn't be able to find you ;))  
this school has so many students and it's so big like i literally know like 2 people

 **haechan:**  
Lol that's true  
I'm not really that good at making friends so I don't exactly know anyone except for this one guy who's a really close friend  
Btw what's with the double chin

 **Mark:**  
it's just a thing i do, you'll get used to it eventually

 **haechan:**  
Nice

 **Mark:**  
and about you not making friends, why is that? you don't seem so bad

 **haechan:**  
I know, I expected them to be charmed by my flaming charisma  
Apparently, in their dictionary, "flaming charisma" equals "socially awkward"?

 **Mark:**  
i don't really see the flaming charisma here

 **haechan:**  
What  
Did you just say

 **Mark:**  
you are really something else, haechan  
_Read by haechan at 4:10 P.M._


	3. a nerd, huh?

**Mark:**  
hey haechan!  
good morning :)

 **haechan:**  
Good morning :))

 **Mark:**  
i see you have begun to learn my ways

 **haechan:**  
...

 **Mark:**  
anyway  
we have started talking and are gradually blossoming into a great friendship  
but we don't know anything about each other  
so tell me something

 **haechan:**  
Um I have a really close friend called Jaemin  
And I'm kind of a nerd

 **Mark:**  
hmm  
well i have a really close friend called jeno and some other good friends but they aren't as close with me as jeno is

 **haechan:**  
Sorry I'm asking but if jeno is kind of like your best friend, who is that "jaehyun hyung" you wanted to text?

 **Mark:**  
no it's fine  
jaehyun hyung used to be my neighbor but i moved haha  
but we're still really close  
so the other day he got a new phone so he gave me his new number and i entered it wrong so here we are :))

 **haechan:**  
Oh that's cool :)  
I gotta get to class now so ttyl

 **Mark:**  
lol same bye  
btw it's cute that you admitted yourself that you're a nerd hahaha  
_Read by haechan at 8:45 A.M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I know that this chapter and the previous one both end in the same thing, but you feel the story getting somewhere too, right?  
>   
> P.S. thank you so much for 40+ kudos and 800+ hits i love you my babies


	4. a texty friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA JAEMIN APPEARS

**hyuckie:**   
Yo jaem

 **nana:**  
wassup  
wait aren't you supposed to be in class right now?

 **hyuckie:**   
Yes

 **nana:**  
omg  
is lee donghyuck the biggest nerd in the school texting in the middle of class

 **hyuckie:**   
...maybe   
It's just an intro/orientation kind of class   
Nobody's paying attention, I can literally see 5 other kids on their phones right now and the teacher isn't even noticing anything haha   
Btw I have something important to tell you

 **nana:**  
What is it  
 **nana:**  
??

 **hyuckie:**   
YOU AREN'T MY ONLY FRIEND ANYMORE

 **nana:**  
what  
what do you mean

 **hyuckie:**   
I made a new friend!

 **nana:**  
i-i'm shocked  
Is it a guy or a girl?

 **hyuckie**   
A guy   
He accidentally texted me instead of one of his other friends' new number and we started talking

 **nana:**  
ooo how old is he?  
And are you sure he's not a catfish, like one that's like 50 and still lives in his parents' basement

 **hyuckie**   
wtf no he's 17 relax   
And the funny thing's that that's the exact same thing he told me he wasn't haha

 **nana:**  
Suspicious  
What's his name

 **hyuckie**   
Why are you asking so many questions oh my god

 **nana:**  
I'm just trying to be a good brother-in-law here :)

 **hyuckie:**   
I-I'm sorry, a good what now?

 **nana:**  
a good brother-in-law ;)

 **hyuckie**   
Na Jaemin you better stfu or I will come to your house and slap your ass

 **nana:**  
ooh kinky  
but sorry hyuckie I don't really see you in that way :(  
I'm sure your new texty friend does tho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
You didn't tell me his name yet

 **hyuckie:**   
Shut your headass   
And his name is Mark

 **nana:**  
sounds familiar

 **hyuckie:**   
He goes to our school

 **nana:**  
That's great! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hyuckie:**   
Why do I feel like you don't mean it in a normal way

 **nana:**  
oh I wonder why


	5. we hate our friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JENO AND CHENLE APPEAR

**haechan:**   
I hate Jaemin

 **Mark:**  
who's jaemin?

 **haechan:**   
My best friend

 **Mark:**  
why do you hate him

 **haechan:**   
He's being annoying   
I told him about you and he was saying random shit   
He was probably just a little too surprised that I now have another friend who's not him

 **Mark:**  
lol  
wait  
just a sec

—★—

**the gay nation**

**jeno:**  
mark

 **mork:**   
what is it

 **chenlegend:**  
we heard  
that you have a new friend now

 **mork:**   
oh, haechan?   
i accidentally texted him instead of jaehyun hyung and we jst started talking and became friends like that   
and he goes to our school too

 **jeno:**  
ooh cool  
should we add him to the gc?

 **mork:**   
omg no please don't   
he'll think we're all lunatics   
and he's probably straight   
this gc is strictly gays only!

 **chenlegend:**  
lol ok  
 **jeno:**  
lol ok  
 **chenlegend:**  
JINX  
 **jeno:**  
JINX  
 **chenlegend:**  
YOU OWE ME A SODA  
 **jeno:**  
YOU OWE ME A SODA

 **mork:**   
why am i even friends whith you guys

—★—

 **Mark:**  
hey haechan  
im back  
jeno and my other friend chenle were talking to me in the gc we have  
i told them about you and they were like 'ok lol'  
lol

 **haechan:**   
Lol

 **Mark:**  
why are all your texts in sentence case, even the 'lol's?  
this is texting man, let loose a little

 **haechan:**   
It's just who I am lmao

 **Mark:**  
ok lmao


	6. are you ugly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: the sentences between the '~'s are in English! Enjoy :)

**Mark:**  


~yo johnny how do i look~

 **haechan:**  
Um  
I'm not that good at English but I understood that you're asking this person called 'Johnny' who's probably your friend how you look  
Hate to break it to you but I'm not this Johnny  
I'm guessing you normally have a problem in messaging the right numbers haha

 **Mark:**  
oh shit im so sorry  
i guess you've seen my ugly face now lmao

 **haechan:**  
You're not ugly  
You're actually really good-looking  
And cute in a way  
I mean, you're not as bad as you think  
Oh my god did I make this weird

 **Mark:**  
no, im actually liking this

 **haechan:**  
You enjoy watching me suffer, don't you?

 **Mark:**  
oh yes i do  
but it's cute when you get all embarrassed like that haha

 **haechan:**  
Uh... thanks?

 **Mark:**  
you're welcome my bro :)

—★—

Donghyuck stared at his phone screen. Mark was a really funny guy, but he was also... stunning. He might have accidentally sent his picture to him, but, even then, Donghyuck cursed himself for not reacting in a normal way and for acting all weird. And then, on top of all that, Mark had called him cute? As soon as he saw that message, Donghyuck felt a tingling sensation in his body which he couldn't explain. _Why am I feeling like this? He's just a friend and I haven't even met him in real life yet._ He saw the next message, Mark had called him 'bro'. His heart sank a little. _What is this? Stop!_

—★—

 **haechan:**  
So I'm your bro now?

 **Mark:**  
yeah  
but you're not my only bro  
johnny's also my bro  
so you and johnny are my bros

 **haechan:**  
Speaking of Johnny  
You speak English?

 **Mark:**  
yeah, im canadian

 **haechan:**  
And this Johnny...

 **Mark:**  
he's american

 **haechan:**  
Oh wow

 **Mark:**  
jaehyun hyung can speak english too

 **haechan:**  
Is he Canadian or American or something too?

 **Mark:**  
no, but he lived in america for four years, that's why

 **haechan:**  
Oh I see  
I've still never seen you at school haha

 **Mark:**  
this school is known for having many foreigners, it's gonna be hard to find me ;)

 **haechan:**  
I know what you look like

 **Mark:**  
oops i forgot  
but it's fine if you find me too, i wanna see what you look like

 **haechan:**  
Maybe I will  
When the time is right

 **Mark:**  
omg  
are you actually ugly or smthn  
it's okay it doesn't matter :)

 **haechan:**  
No, I'm just not ready right now hahah

 **Mark:**  
okay :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to include the 'bro' reference... leave a comment if you got it!


	7. he's gay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to my little baby markie! i hope you have a happy birthday and i hope you know we love you and you deserve all the love and happiness in the world♡
> 
> the story makes some progress and we'll have a new(?) character in this chapter! enjoy :)

**Mark:**  
so  
tell me about your hobbies, what you like to do

 **haechan:**  
Well  
I like singing  
And I guess I'm okay  
I haven't really performed in public though

 **Mark:**  
oh that's really cool!  
do you rap or play any instrument?

 **haechan:**  
I don't rap but I do play the piano

 **Mark:**  
wow  
so you're good in studies and musically talented

 **haechan:**  
What do you do then?

 **Mark:**  
i rap, sing and play the guitar  
but i suck at anything related to studies lmao

 **haechan:**  
I guess we're both even then

 **Mark:**  
i guess so lol  
gtg class starts in a few minutes

 **haechan:**  
Same, bye

 **Mark:**  
bye haechan

—★—

 **the gay nation**

**mork:**  
guys  
GUYS

 **chenlegend:**  
what is it aren't you supposed to be in class

 **mork:**  
exactly  
and OMG  
I CAN'T BREATHE RN

 **jeno:**  
WHAT HAPPENED

 **mork:**  
THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GUY ON THIS EARTH JUST WALKED INTO MY MATH CLASS  
OMG HE'S BEAUTIFUL  
ETHEREAL  
SENT DOWN FROM HEAVEN

 **jeno:**  
wow  
**chenlegend:**  
does he sit in the back or in the front

 **mork:**  
IN THE FRONT DHSJZKSK

 **chenlegend:**  
oh wow must be a nerd  
**jeno:**  
do u know his name yet

 **mork:**  
NO BUT I COULD STARE AT HIM ALL DAY FROM THE BACK OF THE CLASS

 **chenlegend:**  
creep

 **mork:**  
HE HAS BRIGHT RED HAIR OMLLL

 **jeno:**  
wow

—★—

 **Mark:**  
you're probably busy right now but the most surprising thing happened in class today!

 **haechan:**  
No, I'm not busy  
What happened?

 **Mark:**  
so i was sitting in the back row in my math class  
it was about to start  
and then this guy enters the class and sits in the front row like WOW  
HE'S BEAUTIFUL  
ETHEREAL  
SENT DOWN FROM HEAVEN  
he just reminded me i was gay

 **haechan:**  
Oh, that's so cool!  
Wait, you're gay?  
As in, you like guys?  
Wow  
I-I'm shocked  
I mean, that's-

 **Mark:**  
what, do you have a problem in me being gay?

 **haechan:**  
No of course not  
I'm gay too  
I was just a little surprised you were haha

 **Mark:**  
nice

—★—

 **the gay nation**

**mork:**  
GUYS  
HE'S GAY

  
**chenlegend:**  
who?  
**jeno:**  
your texty friend?  
**chenlegend:**  
that guy in your math class?  
CMON SPILL THE TEA

 **mork:**  
haechan  
he's actually gay

 **jeno:**  
and why are you so hyped about it?  
**jeno:**  
do you, maybe  
like him?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **mork:**  
WTF NO  
he's just a friend  
AND I HAVEN'T EVEN MET HIM IN REAL LIFE YOU DUMBASSES

 **chenlegend:**  
oh yeah right

—★—

 **Mark:**  
i hate my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm i wonder who this "beautiful" boy is
> 
> omg guys thank you so much for almost 80 kudos and 1300+ hits! i love you guys so much!


	8. you like him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my updates used to almost be daily but these days i was not at home so i didn't have internet haha so im back now with a new chapter

** the gay nation **

**chenlegend:**  
mark, how was math class today?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **mork:**  
WHY do you keep using that emoji?

 **chenlegend:**  
i just like the look of it

 **mork:**  
oh you better still like the look of it when i use it against you

 **chenlegend:**  
well jokes on you cos you won't get any chance to HA  
**jeno:**  
when will you stop acting like kids  
**chenlegend:**  
oh yeah as if you're some mature adult

 **mork:**  
fuck off jeno

 **jeno:**  
why do i even

—★—

 **haechan:**  
Hey  
Mark  
You there?

 **Mark:**  
yeah  
im here  
what's up?

 **haechan:**  
Jaemin still thinks you're a catfish

 **Mark:**  
wow  
tbh if i was in his place i'd think that too  
i don't blame him lmao

 **haechan:**  
Lol

—★—

 **hyuckie:**  
Dude  
Jae

 **nana:**  
what?

 **hyuckie:**  
So  
You remember Mark, right?

 **nana:**  
yeah  
your text "friend"

 **hyuckie:**  
Yeah  
He accidentally sent me a picture of himself

 **nana:**  
what's with this guy and accidentally texting people?

 **hyuckie:**  
That's not the point  
Look at him  
  
  
  
LOOK AT HIM

 **nana:**  
wow, that's one good looking dude

 **hyuckie:**  
H-He's beautiful

 **nana:**  
OMG  
YOU LIKE HIM

 **hyuckie:**  
He then said he was ugly  
Then I started to tell him he wasn't and I turned it weird

 **nana:**  
way to go hyuck

 **hyuckie:**  
He assured me I didn't make it weird  
But I know I did oh my god  
And then do you know what he said

 **nana:**  
what  
did he say

 **hyuckie:**  
He said I was cute when I got embarrassed like that  
CUTE  
But right after that he called me bro hehe  
Apparently his American friend Johnny and I are his bros  
Did I mention he's Canadian?

 **nana:**  
wow  
really mingling with the foreigners huh?

 **hyuckie:**  
BUT THEN THE WORST THING HAPPENED  
Yesterday he told me there was this guy in his math class  
And by the way he was describing him it was quite obvious he probably liked him

 **nana:**  
WAIT  
this mark dude is gay?

 **hyuckie:**  
Yeah  
Surprising huh  
I kinda may have freaked out when he told me

 **nana:**  
oh my god lee donghyuck  
and about the crush thing don't worry he'll get over him when he sees you :)

 **hyuckie:**  
About that

 **nana:**  
don't tell me you're scared?  
dude you're funny and nice  
you're the most good looking guy i know  
other than lee jeno of course  
and your mans  
WAIT  
you're all lees  
WOW  
hyuck  
you there?

 **hyuckie:**  
T-Thanks bro

 **nana:**  
you're welcome :)

**Change contact name "hyuckie" to "bro-zoned™"? (yes) no**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for a hundred kudos and almost 1600 hits! you guys are amazing!


	9. my show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so after a LONG time i am back, i was travelling so there was no internet!
> 
> enjoy :))

"So, you like Mark?" asked Jaemin, as he slid into the empty seat next to Donghyuck. It was chemistry class, and the teacher had just come in. "You can't say that," Donghyuck replied, "because I still don't know how he is in real life. But he surely has piqued an interest in me," he laughed. "He is really good-looking, though." Jaemin said, earning a playful hit on the arm from Donghyuck.

Suddenly, Donghyuck felt someone tapping his shoulder gently. He turned around and saw that it was his classmate Kun. When he got Donghyuck's attention, Kun meekly pointed to something, or rather someone, behind Donghyuck.

Donghyuck slowly turned. His chemistry teacher was standing right in front of him. "And what's this discussion that's so important that you had to do it right during class?"

"N-Nothing, ma'am," Donghyuck stuttered. "Well, then, you, and your friend over here are disrupting the class, so I advise you to keep quiet." The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am, we're sorry," Jaemin apologized.

When the class finally ended, Donghyuck took out his phone.

 **haechan:**   
Suddenly, Jaemin is interested in my love life

 **Mark:**  
why?

 **haechan:**   
I don't know lol

 **Mark:**  
hmm

 **haechan:**   
Um   
Can I ask you a favor?

 **Mark:**  
what is it?

 **haechan:**   
Well   
There's this show in which people 'showcase their talents' and stuff   
I'm performing in it and I was wondering if you could come

 **Mark:**  
You're singing?

 **haechan:**   
Yeah

 **Mark:**  
wow! when is it?

 **haechan:**   
This Friday

 **Mark:**  
oh, i'll definitely come!

 **haechan:**   
Thank you so much, you're the best!

 **Mark:**  
my pleasure :))

 **haechan:**   
There are many contestants, so you won't be able to find me ;)

 **Mark:**  
im still happy to come though :))

—★—

 _Finally_ , Mark thought. He was finally going to see Haechan singing! He had always wondered what Haechan would look like. But of course he didn't want to ask because Haechan had said that he wanted his privacy. It was Monday, so there were a few days left for the show. _Wait a second, where was it?_ He was about to ask Haechan about it, but at the exact same moment his phone lit up. It was a text from Haechan. Haechan had texted Mark the location of the show. It wasn't very far from his house, he could reach there easily. Mark was looking forward to Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way guys thank you so much for 2000+ hits! this means so much to me, i love you guys!


	10. is our principal okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter on the 13th but couldn't post it, so I do it now haha  
> Happy (belated) birthday to our nana, our Jaemin, the owner of the brightest smile, that brings light into our lives.
> 
> And about the chapter, what is this

**bro-zoned™:**  
Happy birthday you little bitch

 **nana:**  
thank you :)  
DUDE  
JENO WISHED ME TODAY  
LEE FREAKING JENO WISHED ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TODAY!

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Wow  
That's great!

 **nana:**  
speaking of crushes  
how are things going with your mans?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
For the last time  
He is not 'my mans'

 **nana:**  
oh yeah  
cause you guys are bros

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Fuck off  
And I, uh, invited him to the talent show thing

 **nana:**  
and?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
He said he'd come

 **nana:**  
cool  
_Read by bro-zoned™ at 8:35 P.M._

—★—

 **Mark:**  
im seriously so excited for friday like im ACTUALLY gonna see you sing

 **haechan:**  
I'm not that good lol

 **Mark:**  
im pretty sure you're just saying that to be 'humble' and shit  
HAHAHA by the way

 **haechan:**  
What?

 **Mark:**  
you know our principal right

 **haechan:**  
Yeah, Lee Sooman

 **Mark:**  
so he just sent out this picture to all the students  
yuove probably gotten it too  
you've*  
but the thing is  
i have no idea wtf that picture is supposed to mean  
it's got a bunch of circles (6, i think) and there's this line that runs through all the circles and where the line intersects the circles there are 6 or 7 dots

 **haechan:**  
I just checked  
I've got it too  
And you're right, I really don't understand it either

 **Mark:**  
and you know you can't ask him cause if you do, he just stays silent and doesn't say anything hahaha

 **haechan:**  
True lol

—★—

 **nana:**  
dude  
hyuck  
you there?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Yeah, what?

 **nana:**  
there's this challenge we could do  
so all we have to do is  
we can be friends and all  
but we can only show it outside school  
like at school, we act like we don't know each other

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Is this your way of telling me you don't want to be seen with me and that I'm an embarrassment to you?

 **nana:**  
no wtf hyuck NO  
i just saw the challenge and thought it seemed fun, that's all

 **bro-zoned™:**  
How long are we doing this for?

 **nana:**  
a few months i guess

 **bro-zoned™:**  
WHAT

 **nana:**  
im just kidding, just a few weeks

 **bro-zoned™:**  
It's still too long

 **nana:**  
it's not gonna be that bad ;)

 **bro-zoned™:**  
You are aware of the fact that you're the only person I know at this school, right?

 **nana:**  
you know mark lee ;)

 **bro-zoned™:**  
In real life

 **nana:**  
but hyuuuuuckkkkk :(  
trust me, this is going to be fun!  
it's an opportunity for you to start talking to new people :)

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Okay then

 **nana:**  
you, lee donghyuck, are the best friend ever!

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Yeah yeah I love you too

 **nana:**  
but as a wise ten once said, "don't love me too much."

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Ten?

 **nana:**  
he's a kid at school i know

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys sm just posted that teaser image out of nowhere and i know it's about the comebacks and the china debut, but there are so many theories going around (BiNgEuL BiNgEuL rOuNd) on twitter by all those smartass genius nctzens and i'm just here waiting for sm to drop the damn teasers already
> 
> also jeno has red hair DON'T TOUCH ME.
> 
> y'all if you have any theories please drop them in the comments i love reading those :)


	11. the show starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so HEY GUYS i'm back after a LONG time and i have the same excuse: i had the chapter written down but couldn't post it.  
> and yeah, i promise to be more active after a few days!
> 
> also, i'm not over the teaser images for 'go up', DO YOU SEE THOSE HAIR COLORS? THEY LOOK SO GOOD! and apparently jeno DOESN'T have red hair. (i'm literally screaming inside because nct dream is going to have a comeback in my birthday month!)
> 
> enjoy the chapter, i love y'all!

** the gay nation **

**jeno:**  
dude mark where are you

 **chenlegend:**  
yeah we were supposed to hang out at jeno's today, remember?

 **mork:**   
you're there right now?

 **jeno:**  
yeah, he's at my house, where are YOU?

 **mork:**   
i, uh..

 **jeno:**  
???

 **mork:**   
im sorry but i can't come today

 **chenlegend:**  
why?

 **mork:**   
im not free right now

 **chenlegend:**  
what do you mean, you're not free?  
you were free when you agreed to hang out

 **mork:**   
something came up, i'm sorry

 **jeno:**  
so what are you doing now?

 **mork:**   
i'm at a, uh, friend's talent show

 **chenlegend:**  
a talent show?

 **mork:**   
yeah...

 **jeno:**  
is this, by any chance, a friend you haven't met in real life?

 **mork:**   
...maybe?

 **jeno:**  
oh my god mark just admit it you're whipped

 **mork:**   
what   
i am not 'whipped' or whatever you call it   
just one friend being there for another

 **chenlegend:**  
just like you were there for us today

 **jeno:**  
^

 **mork:**   
shut up

**Change contact name "jeno" to "jeNO FUN"? (yes) no**

—★—

 **Mark:**  
hey chan  
im here

 **haechan:**   
You really came

 **Mark:**  
of course i did  
yuore my friend right?  
you're

 **haechan:**   
Yeah   
Thank you so much for coming :))   
Wait   
WAIT   
I see you in the crowd

 **Mark:**  
you do?  
wow  
but even if i see you i wouldn't be able to tell :((

 **haechan:**   
It's okay haha   
For some reason I see you and I feel confident   
Sorry I didn't mean to make it weird

 **Mark:**  
you didn't make it weird at all haha  
and im happy you feel that :))

 **haechan:**   
Um   
I got to go now   
Bye :))

 **Mark:**  
bye  
and break a leg ;)

 **haechan:**   
:))

**Change contact name "haechan" to "channie"? (yes) no**

—★—

Mark looked down at his phone. _6:52 P.M._ The show started at 7. Mark could see some contestants standing near the stage, and most of them seemed nervous. And then Mark saw him. _Oh,_ Mark thought. _I didn't know he was participating too._ It was the 'ethereal' boy from his math class. Mark's eyes quickly scanned the crowd for any sign of Haechan and then mentally slapped himself. He had no idea what Haechan looked like, he could be anyone! Mark anxiously tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for the show to start. The seats were quickly being filled by students, mostly strangers to Mark, except for a few familiar faces here and there. Then, suddenly, the lights dimmed and a man with a mic walked on to the stage.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to this wonderful event where our own students get to showcase their talents! I'm Key, your host, and I thank you for taking the time to come here to support our contestants, please enjoy the show!" The man's voice boomed. "First, we'll have Qian Kun with his magic tricks!" Mark cheered for Kun with the others in the audience as he slowly came to the stage.

It was only a matter of time before Kun was done and the next student was performing. It was a dance performance, performed by a guy named Ten and he danced really well, Mark thought. Mark kept looking at the other contestants, wondering which one of them Haechan might be. He was also watching all the acts, and there was a guy named Taeil who sang, and he was really good. Mark knew Taeil, he was in the school choir and one of the best singers in the school. Performances and performances went by, and Mark was aware of the fact that there were only a few contestants left. Right then, Key, the host came up on the stage to announce the next contestant.

"Our next contestant is going to be singing. Lee Donghyuck, please come to the stage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger like this, sometimes i have to do it. (also, the story gets more interesting)
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR READING, LEAVING KUDOS AND COMMENTING GUYS, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH


	12. are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I'M BACK and panicking over the fact that school starts in a week ugh  
> (just a random fact but I'm listening to chain right now haha)
> 
> a note: all the conversations between mark and johnny are in english unless stated otherwise!  
> enjoy :)

"Lee Donghyuck, please come to the stage."

Everyone cheered as a boy with bright red hair came on to the stage. _Lee Donghyuck. So that's his name._ He made eye contact with Mark for a second before looking away, or maybe that was just Mark's imagination. He took the mic in his hand and started singing. According to Mark, Donghyuck had to easily be another one of the school's best singers, alongside Taeil. Donghyuck's voice was sweet as honey. _Wait, let me rephrase that._ Donghyuck's voice was sweet. _'Cause honey's disgusting._ Oh, Mark could go on listening to Donghyuck sing all day.he had one of those soft, mellow voices that one could never get tired of. Three minutes felt like three seconds, and before Mark knew it, Key was announcing the next contestant. It was a girl who danced and she was pretty good too. She was the last to perform, and the programme was over. "Thanks again to all of you who came today, and our contestants were amazing, weren't they?" Key yelled, and loud cheers came from the crowd. "The results will be announced in a few days, so stay alert!" Key laughed, bowed and left the stage. Everyone started getting up from their seats and leaving the room.

__

—★—

 **channie:**  
Again, thank you so much for coming!

 **Mark:**  
but i didn't know which one you were :((  
at least give me a clue to which one you were

 **channie:**  
I sang

 **Mark:**  
i already knew that :((

 **channie:**  
Welp sucks to be you  
_Read by Mark at 9:30 P.M._

__

—★—

 **Johnny:**  
Yo Mark

 **Mark Lee:**  
yo johnny

 **Johnny:**  
Were you at that talent show?

 **Mark Lee:**  
yeah, why?

 **Johnny:**  
Nothing, I thought I saw you there

 **Mark Lee:**  
oh ok haha

—★—

 **Mark:**  
oh and did you know  
mr. ethereal boy from math class was there too

 **channie:**  
Oh, really?  
Was he sitting near you or something?

 **Mark:**  
no, he was one of the contestants

 **channie:**  
I see  
Can I ask you a question?

 **Mark:**  
sure, shoot

 **channie:**  
Uh, don't freak out  
You don't have to answer it if you don't want to

 **Mark:**  
okay

 **channie:**  
Do you like him?

 **Mark:**  
who?

 **channie:**  
That guy  
From your math class

 **Mark:**  
as in like actually 'like'

 **channie:**  
Yeah

 **Mark:**  
wtf haechan NO  
i've never even talked to him, and i don't know what he's like, his personality properly  
i just like his face that's all haha

 **channie:**  
Oh

 **Mark:**  
LMAO you actually thought i liked him like that?

 **channie:**  
Yeah...

 **Mark:**  
I CANT EVEN BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW HAHAHA

 **channie:**  
Sorry hehe

 **Mark:**  
it's okay haha  
are you jealous? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **channie:**  
NO WTF  
I don't like you like that  
And please stop using that emoji, my friend uses it too much already

 **Mark:**  
i wonder why he had to use them while talking to you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **channie:**  
Why is everyone I know like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, unpopular opinion: i hate honey and think it tastes disgusting lmao.  
> please comment if: 1. you hate honey too  
> 2\. you are a myday or a myby  
> 3\. if you want to HAHAHA
> 
> i'll just go now


	13. streams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so the 'we go up' mv dropped today and i am SHOOK.  
> 1\. it's not emo like the teaser! it's actually a really upbeat song, and different from dream's usual style!  
> 2\. jaemin starts!  
> 3\. center jeno!  
> 4\. jisung gets lines!  
> 5\. equal line distribution!  
> 6\. haechan raps! #rapperhyuckrise  
> 7\. jaemin's and jeno's rap!

**nana:**  
omg  
hyuck  
YOU THERE

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Ring ring  
Are you there  
Hello  
Are you there, you there, you there

 **nana:**  
ooF hyuck now is not the time for song references

 **bro-zoned™:**  
OK then what is it?

 **nana:**  
so you know we're in different streams in school right?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Yeah, we literally had to choose yesterday lmao  
So what's the big deal about it  
Except for the fact that we have absolutely NO classes together, anymore, which I don't know whether to be happy or sad about?

 **nana:**  
LET ME EXPLAIN BITCH

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Yeah yeah okay chill  
Omg wait a sec  
Mark's texting me

 **nana:**  
i am FUMING

—★—

 **Mark:**  
hey channie

 **channie:**  
What's up?

 **Mark:**  
so we had to select streams yesterday  
which one did you choose? 1 or 2?

 **channie:**  
Uh, 2  
What about you?

 **Mark:**  
you won't believe it  
1  
it's like fate doesn't want us to meet

 **channie:**  
And our choice in subjects

—★—

 **bro-zoned™:**  
So  
Mark is in your stream  
You have classes together

 **nana:**  
BITCH  
THAT WAS PART OF WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Oh I didn't know that  
Well, what's the other part?

 **nana:**  
GUESS WHO ELSE IS IN IT TOO  
LEE JENO  
i think he's friends with that Mark guy or something

 **bro-zoned™:**  
I JUST REALIZED  
THAT THE JENO YOU LIKE IS THAT JENO

 **nana:**  
WHICH JENO?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
HE'S MARK'S BEST FRIEND

 **nana:**  
oh  
wow  
please don't tell mark i like jeno please  
_Read by bro-zoned™ at 7:45 P.M._

—★—

 **channie:**  
Everyone has left me

 **Mark:**  
what

 **channie:**  
I just realized that Jaemin chose stream 1 too, which makes him in your class

 **Mark:**  
tell him to come say hi to me or jeno sometime! (because i don't know what he looks like, and i'm pretty sure that you've shown him my picture so he knows what i look like)

 **channie:**  
I don't think he's going to do that

 **Mark:**  
why?

 **channie:**  
Never mind

—★—

_Mr. Shim created group chat "Stream 1 GC1"._

_Mr. Shim added you, jeno, chenlegend and 16 others._

_Mr. Shim left_

**marker:**  
so, uh, hey, i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know this chapter wasn't very long and nothing much happens, but lately i haven't been getting any time to write.
> 
> and the stream thing, i don't think that's how it works in korea i made that up lol.  
> so if you have any doubts about that stream system, please comment!
> 
> and the stream 1 gc1, the people's names aren't what they're saved as in each other's phones, but i just put random usernames for them haha  
> also, this gc has some people from the class(hence "gc1") and the others are in another gc.  
> the other 16 people in the gc are basically jaemin, ten, the red velvet members, the day6 members and the blackpink members.
> 
> and, as always, thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! they honestly make me so happy<3


	14. challenge out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bros wassup school started on the 2nd so i'm gonna be a LOT more inactive than i was before, but i'll try to update whenever i can :)) enjoy the chapter haha
> 
> here are the usernames:  
>  **marker** —mark  
>  **jenormous** —jeno  
>  **10on10** —ten  
>  **nana** —jaemin  
>  **wendys** —wendy  
>  **ostrich** —seulgi  
>  **ironlover** —irene  
>  **joytotheoworld** —joy  
>  **savage** —yeri  
>  **chickenlittle** —jae  
>  **brian** —young k  
>  **onefeel** —wonpil  
>  **drum** —dowoon  
>  **bob** —sungjin  
>  **jennirubyjane** —jennie  
>  **lalalisa** —lisa  
>  **jisoos** —jisoo  
>  **rosesarerosie** —rosé

**Stream 1 GC1**

**marker:**  
so, uh, hey, i guess?

**lalalisa:**  
What the hell is this group? 

**marker:**  
mr. shim made this group and left haha

**savage:**  
haha  
**onefeel:**  
he tells us to call him max though  
**brian:**  
but his real name is shim changmin and we call him mr shim lmaooo  
**10on10:**  
we've been in the same class for only one day, we better introduce ourselves  
im ten  
**chenlegend:**  
as in the number?  
**10on10:**  
yes 

**marker:**  
oh ten, i saw you dance at the talent show and you were very good :))

  
**10on10:**  
thank you!! 

**marker:**  
i'm mark!

  
**lalalisa:**  
I'm Lisa  
**jenormous:**  
im jeno  
**chenlegend:**  
i'm chenle 

**marker:**  
yeah, jeno and chenle are my best friends

  
**nana:**  
i'm jaemin 

**marker:**  
oh, i know jaemin :))

  
**savage:**  
i'm yeri  
**onefeel:**  
im wonpil  
**brian:**  
i'm younghyun  
you can call me young k if you want  
**chickenlittle:**  
NO YOU'RE BRIAN  
**brian:**  
WHO IS BRIAN  
**chickenlittle:**  
wHo iS bRiAn  
**chenlegend:**  
*insert spongebob meme*  
**chickenlittle:**  
i'm jae by the way  
**savage:**  
so the others aren't active now so i guess we'll ask them to introduce themselves later 

**marker:**  
yeah

—★—

**the gay nation**

**jeNO FUN:**  
good morning hoes

 **mork:**  
good morning

**chenlegend:**  
stop texting kids you're gonna be late for school 

**mork:**  
says you  
btw i'm already at school

**jeNO FUN:**  
wow 

**mork:**  
wow indeed

—★—

 **+xxx xxx xxxx:**  
hey jaemin

 **jaemin:**  
who is this?

**+xxx xxx xxxx:**  
mark lee  
from your class? 

**jaemin:**  
oh yeah  
i remember you

**Save "+xxx xxx xxxx" as "hyuck's mans"? (yes) no**

—★—

 **nana:**  
you won't believe who just texted me

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Who is it?  
DUDE  
Are you there?  
NA JAEMIN ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW

—★—

 **jaemin:**  
yesterday, in the group chat, why did you say you knew me?

**hyuck's mans:**  
yeah that was what i wanted to ask you about  
you're haechan's best friend right?  
i mean, i know that's not his real name  
but since you're his best friend i guessed you'd know any nicknames he had 

**jaemin:**  
haechan?

**hyuck's mans:**  
yeah, i accidentally texted him and we kinda became friends?  
so since you guys are best friends and you're in my class i thought i'd just say hi 

**jaemin:**  
who the hell is haechan?

**hyuck's mans:**  
you're na jaemin right? 

**jaemin:**  
yeah

**hyuck's mans:**  
you seriously don't know a haechan? 

**jaemin:**  
i don't even have a friend, let alone a best friend, named haechan

—★—

 **nana:**  
oh, _haechan_ , huh?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED  
Care to explain?

**nana:**  
how about no? 

**bro-zoned™:**  
No

**nana:**  
so we're already on the same page now, cool :) 

**bro-zoned™:**  
Blocked.

**nana:**  
now now would you do that to your dear nana? 

**bro-zoned™:**  
Bitch  
Just be grateful I'm not choking you

**nana:**  
k i n k y ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Block contact "nana"? yes (no)**

—★—

 **Mark:**  
dude

 **channie:**  
Yes?

**Mark:**  
na jaemin is your best friend right? 

**channie:**  
Yeah...

**Mark:**  
so i asked him about you today 

**channie:**  
Oh no

**Mark:**  
and he was like "i don't have a friend called haechan" 

**channie:**  
He-

**Mark:**  
i don't understand?? 

**channie:**  
That idiot

**Mark:**  
?? 

**channie:**  
He's doing this challenge  
We're actually best friends but we have to act like we don't know each other at school

**Mark:**  
what kind of messed-up challenge is that? 

**channie:**  
I protested at first  
Then he said it was an opportunity for me to 'meet new people'

**Mark:**  
whoa  
at least you could have talked to jeno, chenle and me but you're not in my stream :((  
and neither is mr. pretty face :((  
he's in your class now haha 

**channie:**  
Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to drippin thanks
> 
> also i'm curious, do you guys text more like mark or hyuck? leave a comment :))


	15. poor nana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this chapter

**the gay nation**

**jeNO FUN:**  
remember the na jaemin in our class?

 **mork:**  
yeah...

 **chenlegend:**  
what about him?  
**jeNO FUN:**  
well he's cot  
**chenlegend:**  
what the fuck does cot mean?

 **mork:**  
LANGUAGE

 **chenlegend:**  
what the fuck might the word cot mean?

 **mork:**  
smh

 **jeNO FUN:**  
cute and hot  
**chenlegend:**  
OOO SOMEBODY HAS A CRUSH

 **mork:**  
wow

**chenlegend changed the group name to "jeno has the hots"**

**jeNO FUN:**  
i hate all of you

—★—

 **Johnny:**  
yo

 **Mark Lee:**  
yo

 **Johnny:**  
remember the guy who danced at the talent show?  
eleven, or something?

 **Mark Lee:**  
yeah, ten

 **Johnny:**  
which stream is he in?

 **Mark Lee:**  
aren't you in a higher grade?

 **Johnny:**  
yeah  
but we have streams in higher grades too and the one you choose in the grade which you are in right now is the one you're stuck with  
i can go to his class or something  
which stream is he in?

 **Mark Lee:**  
why do you wanna know? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Johnny:**  
it's for science

 **Mark Lee:**  
sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Johnny:**  
ok fine i MIGHT be thinking he's kinda cot

 **Mark Lee:**  
oh no not you too  
JENO ALSO SAYS COT UGH

 **Johnny:**  
so, ten?

 **Mark Lee:**  
bro

 **Johnny:**  
bro

 **Mark Lee:**  
haha he's in my class  
stream 2  
all the best

 **Johnny:**  
thanks bro

 **Mark Lee:**  
anytime bro  <3

—★—

 **Mark:**  
being whipped is weird

 **channie:**  
What?

 **Mark:**  
jeno is talking about this guy in our class and i'm pretty sure he's whipped haha

—★—

 **dumbass:**  
so i told haechan about jeno's lil crush  
i didn't say it was on jaemin tho haha

 **lele:**  
lol

—★—

 **channie:**  
Wow

—★—

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Your dreams are broken  
Shattered  
Crushed

 **nana:**  
dreams? what?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Your dreams of being together with lee jeno

 **nana:**  
what the hell do you mean

 **bro-zoned™:**  
He likes someone else LMAO

 **nana:**  
and how do you know this?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Mark  
He told me

 **nana:**  
oh

**Change contact name "nana" to "one-sided lover"? (yes) no**

—★—

 **Mark:**  
lol you at school yet?

 **channie:**  
No, I'm on my way

 **Mark:**  
cool :))  
i'm on my way too haha

—★—

** jeno has the hots **

**mork:**  
wait a second  
chenle  
who is that boy i see you with outside the school?  
AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday today uwu


	16. bored bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im back after 50 years but i can justify myself i had exams so :((  
> i'd probably be kinda inactive till they end on the 14th (after the album release, i know :(()  
> AND SPEAKING OF THE ALBUM  
> THE HIGHLIGHT MEDLEY IS SO GOOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY MADE A FULL VERSION OF BASSBOT DSKJFLDS  
> and im telling y'all, my van is gonna be a bop.  
> AND THE REGULAR DREAM TEASER VIDEO KILLED ALL OF US SEASONIES  
> NCT IN SUITS. SUITS.  
> AND THEY'RE GONNA BE ON AMERICAN NATIONAL TELEVISION AND THEY'RE GONNA BE ATTENDING THE RED CARPET OF THE AMAS IM SO PROUD OF THEM  
> im honestly so excited for this album, like imagine nct 127 singing in english? multilingual kings.  
> im also still not over the fact that JUNGWOO is a member of 127 like WOW

**jeno has the hots**

**jeNO FUN:**  
so you had a whole boyfriend and you didn't bother to tell us?  
**chenlegend:**  
hes.NOT.MY.BOYFRIEND!

 **mork:**  
sure, chenle

 **chenlegend:**  
he's just my friend!  
**jeNO FUN:**  
what's his name?  
**chenlegend:**  
jisung

 **mork:**  
OH NICE

 **jeNO FUN:**  
if he was just your "friend", why were you two holding hands?  
**chenlegend:**  
he just wanted to see if my hand was cold or warm!

 **mork:**  
sure, chenle

**Change contact name "chenlegend" to "pants on fire"? (yes) no**

—★—

 **Mark:**  
oof chenle is such a liar

 **channie:**  
What happened?

 **Mark:**  
i saw him with a BOY  
HOLDING HANDS

 **channie:**  
And?

 **Mark:**  
AND HE'S SAYING THAT THE GUY IS NOT HIS BOYFRIEND, HE'S HIS FRIEND IT SEEMS

 **channie:**  
Wow  
So now I can conclude that everyone we know is gay haha

 **Mark:**  
it's true lmao

 **channie:**  
We're the gay nation

 **Mark:**  
you can  
say that  
so  
have you dated anyone?

 **channie:**  
No  
Like how I told you, it's hard for me to even make friends lol

 **Mark:**  
oh  
tbh when you said "it's hard for me" i started singing "hard for me" in my head

 **channie:**  
What's that?

 **Mark:**  
well my brother has a friend called doyoung  
and he has this song that he sang for the ost of a drama  
normally idols or people who are in the industry get opportunities like this  
and since doyoung isn't an idol or anything, it's really big for him

 **channie:**  
Wow, that's amazing, seriously  
I'll listen to it :))  
Anyway, have you dated anyone?

 **Mark:**  
no, i haven't dated anyone too even though i'm good with people

 **channie:**  
:((

 **Mark:**  
we're both single and alone  
at least we have each other

 **channie:**  
...

 **Mark:**  
oh no i didn't mean that in a weird way  
i meant it like, as friends

 **channie:**  
Okay cool :)

 **Mark:**  
why only one chin?

 **channie:**  
No reason haha

 **Mark:**  
okay...

—★—

**Stream 1 GC1**

**ironlover:**  
hi guys i'm irene  
**savage:**  
oh finally  
**chickenlittle:**  
you guys know each other?  
**savage:**  
yeah  
**chickenlittle:**  
oh ok :)  
**jennierubyjane:**  
and i'm jennie  
**lalalisa:**  
HI BITCH

 **marker:**  
i'm pretty sure that you guys know each other too

 **jennierubyjane:**  
yep

 **marker:**  
nice

—★—

 **channie:**  
Yo

 **Mark:**  
Yo

 **channie:**  
I'm bored

 **Mark:**  
and?

 **channie:**  
And yeah, I don't know what to do

 **Mark:**  
lucky for you, i'm bored too and you can talk to me

 **channie:**  
Okay

 **Mark:**  
so what do you wanna talk about?

 **channie:**  
I don't know, anything you want

 **Mark:**  
okay, then what about this new game i found?

 **channie:**  
What's it called?

 **Mark:**  
sugar smut city

 **channie:**  
Hmm, and what might that game be about?

 **Mark:**  
it's like simulating a story, but it's smut  
and there are sugar daddies involved

 **channie:**  
I don't exactly think that's my cup of tea

 **Mark:**  
trust me, it's good  
you'll like it

 **channie:**  
Really?

 **Mark:**  
yeah, and it's free too

 **channie:**  
I mean I guess I could try

 **Mark:**  
good

 **channie:**  
So, how's life in general?

 **Mark:**  
boring, really

 **channie:**  
Tbh me too haha

 **Mark:**  
lol

—★—

 **bro-zoned™:**  
So I was in the library and Mark was there too and he just came and said hi

 **one-sided lover:**  
whoa  
and what happened?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
So I awkwardly said hi too  
And I smiled  
So he smiled too and said "see you around" and went

 **one-sided lover:**  
why didn't you tell him you were haechan?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
I'm not ready to tell him that yet

 **one-sided lover:**  
you must be panicking right now

 **bro-zoned™:**  
I AM

 **one-sided lover:**  
and here i wish jeno would even notice me

 **bro-zoned™:**  
He wished you on your birthday

 **one-sided lover:**  
that  
is another thing

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Okay then

—★—

**jeno has the hots**

**mork:**  
guys  
GUYS

 **jeNO FUN:**  
what  
is  
it

 **mork:**  
i was in the library and i saw donghyuck

 **pants on fire:**  
donghyuck?  
mr. pretty boy?

 **mork:**  
yes  
i went and said hi  
AND HE SAID HI TOO AND SMILED

 **pants on fire:**  
nice

 **mork:**  
so i smiled too and said "see you around" and left  
i probably creeped him our ugh  
now he'll think i'm a creep and never talk to me

 **jeNO FUN:**  
wow  
now i feel like i wanna talk to jaemin

 **mork:**  
nice

 **pants on fire:**  
hence the group name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugar smut city, what the hell was i thinking?


	17. highschool rapper?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA HEY GUYS I'M BACK AFTER 500000 YEARS
> 
> ok so the comeback is amazing  
> but sm did us dirty with the album packaging tho  
> it's kinda like another version of limitless'  
> ANYWAY  
> comment your favorite song(s) from the album, mine are city 127, knock on, no longer, my van and fly away with me<3
> 
> and as for the chapter, enjoy :))

**Mark:**  
omg  
dude  
BRO

 **channie:**  
Yes?

 **Mark:**  
THE BEST THING JUST HAPPENED  


 **channie:**  
What?

 **Mark:**  
i went to the auditions for this show called highschool rapper  
and i passed  
SO I'M GONNA BE ON THE SHOW

 **channie:**  
OH MY GOD  
I LOVE THAT SHOW  
IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES  
I'M SO PROUD OF YOU  
CONGRATS!!!

 **Mark:**  
you'll watch it, right?

 **channie:**  
OF COURSE  
YOU LITERALLY CAN'T SEE HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW  
I'M LITERALLY SCREAMING

 **Mark:**  
you seem even more excited than me haha

 **channie:**  
OBVIOUSLY  
MY FRIEND IS GOING TO BE ON MY FAVORITE TV SHOW BECAUSE HE'S SUCH AN AMAZING RAPPER I'M-

 **Mark:**  
wow  
by the way why do you watch highschool rapper?  
i thought you said you didn't rap?

 **channie:**  
Yeah that's because I can't  
I never said I didn't like it  
I also don't dance but I watch those shows like Hit The Stage

 **Mark:**  
wow  
you're a really cool person, you know that?

 **channie:**  
Uh... thanks?

 **Mark:**  
yes, thanks indeed

 **channie:**  
You haven't even met me in real life though haha

 **Mark:**  
it doesn't matter  
i mean, i know your personality and that's enough haha

 **channie:**  
Hmm

—★—

 **one-sided lover:**  
DUDE  
JENO INVITED ME TO HANG OUT WITH HIM, MARK, CHENLE AND JISUNG  
AND HE SAID I COULD BRING A FRIEND TOO IF I WANTED

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Jisung?

 **one-sided lover:**  
apparently this guy who's obviously dating chenle but they deny it every time mark and jeno ask them

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Oh, Mark told me about him

 **one-sided lover:**  
and jeno said i could bring someone so I'M BRINGING YOU!

 **bro-zoned™:**  
W H A T

 **one-sided lover:**  
uh yeah obviously what did you think lmao  
so yeah we're meeting at the park at 5 on thursday

 **bro-zoned™:**  
BUT I CAN'T MEET MARK  
HE CAN'T KNOW WHO I AM

 **one-sided lover:**  
chill you can just go as donghyuck  
you don't have to tell him you're 'haechan' or anything

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Ugh fine  
Wait, which park again?

 **one-sided lover:**  
zabeel park you dumbass

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Oh ok  
Which gate?

 **one-sided lover:**  
6

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO ZABEEL PARK IS NOT A PARK IN SEOUL  
> but it's not fictional either, it's just that it's in a completely different country. haha.
> 
> AND REGULAR FIRST WIN AAAA I'M SO PROUD OF THEM DJGNSKDL  
> ok i'll go now


	18. hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's been one month since i last updated, i'm so sorry, it was school and there were exams and stuff. i had the chapters written, but i never found time to type them out. and this year is an especially stressful one so updates won't be as regular (huh), please bear with me! i love you all<3
> 
> *whispers* simon says. chain korean version. welcome to my playground. we need a regular spanish version. REGULATE.

** jeno has the hots **

**mork:**   
YOOO TODAY WAS GOOD   
YOU DIDN'T TELL ME DONGHYUCK WAS COMING I HATE YOU JENO

 **jeNO FUN:**  
i mean i invited jaemin and told him that he could bring a friend  
apparently he's friends with donghyuck

 **mork:**   
but idk why he didn't bring haechan tho??   
aren't they like best friends?

 **jeNO FUN:**  
well maybe donghyuck is his best friend too i guess  
OR MAYBE DONGHYUCK IS HAECHAN

 **mork:**   
NO WAY

 **jeNO FUN:**  
i mean there's a good chance

 **mork:**   
if it was him, he would have given some indication, right?

 **jeNO FUN:**  
well then maybe it wasn't him lol

 **mork:**   
and chenle, are you still holding on to the lie that jisung is still your "friend"?

 **pants on fire:**  
yes  
and it's not a lie

 **mork:**   
sure, chenle

**mork changed the group name to "chenle is a liar"**

**pants on fire:**  
fuck you

 **mork:**   
LANGUAGE   
_Read by pants on fire at 8 P.M._

—★—

 **one-sided lover:**  
yo jeno looked so cute today

 **bro-zoned™:**   
Yeah

 **one-sided lover:**  
today was fun :))

 **bro-zoned™:**   
Yeah, it was

 **one-sided lover:**  
did you like it?

 **bro-zoned™:**   
I really enjoyed djkgh

 **one-sided lover:**  
okay :))  
but i still can't believe that you didn't tell mark

 **bro-zoned™:**   
What?

 **one-sided lover:**  
that you're haechan

 **bro-zoned™:**   
Ah   
That   
I'll tell him later

 **one-sided lover:**  
okay

—★—

 **Mark:**  
today jeno, chenle, jisung, jaemin and i hung out

 **channie:**   
Oh

 **Mark:**  
but i thought you and jaemin were best friends?

 **channie:**   
I mean, yeah   
But Jaemin has other friends too

 **Mark:**  
oh  
because he brought donghyuck  
not that i'm complaining though

 **channie:**   
What do you mean?

 **Mark:**  
i mean why would i complain when mr pretty boy came lol

 **channie:**   
Mr. Pretty Boy?

 **Mark:**  
yeah, donghyuck

 **channie:**   
What's his full name?

 **Mark:**  
lee donghyuck, there's only one in the entire grade lol  
i didn't tell you earlier?

 **channie:**   
No, you didn't

 **Mark:**  
well then now you know :))

 **channie:**   
Yeah...

 **Mark:**  
you know him?

 **channie:**   
No, not really

 **Mark:**  
okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was weird


	19. happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO GUYS WASSUP *crawls back into hole i came out from*

**channie:**  
OMG  
DUDE  
I SAW YOU ON HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER TODAY  
IT WAS AMAZING  
YOU'RE SERIOUSLY AMAZING  
WOW

 **Mark:**  
ah thank you so much♡  
i really did that well?

 **channie:**  
"Did I really do that well" ARE YOU CRAZY?  
YOU WERE THE BEST!

 **Mark:**  
omg thank you :))

 **channie:**  
I'm so happy right now aaaaa

 **Mark:**  
fjbjgknfgkj

 **channie:**  
FJBFGJFJFG

 **Mark:**  
aaa i'm happy toooooooo

 **channie:**  
:))

—★—

 **one-sided lover:**  
yo did you see mark on highschool rapper?  
he was really good!

 **bro-zoned™:**  
I know right!  
I saw him!  
I'm really happy :))

—★—

**chenle is a liar**

**pants on fire:**  
yo mark you were awesome!  
**jeNO FUN:**  
yeah, you were really good!

 **mork:**  
thanks guys!!!

—★—

 **Mark:**  
soooo  
what are you doing?

 **channie:**  
Studying lol

 **Mark:**  
me too  
but i'm bored

 **channie:**  
Same haha

 **Mark:**  
soooooo

 **channie:**  
I'm really not good at conversations

 **Mark:**  
me  
too

 **channie:**  
Soooo umm

 **Mark:**  
uhhhhhh  
i don't know what to say djkgbjgfk

 **channie:**  
Me  
Too

—★—

 **+xxx xxx xxxx:**  
hey jaemin, it's jeno  
i just wanted to say that it was really fun at the park :))  
we could do this again

**Save "+xxx xxx xxxx" as "jeno♡"? (yes) no**

**jaemin♡:**  
oh hey jeno!  
yeah it was fun, it would be really nice to do this again sometime haha

 **jeno♡:**  
just us?

—★—

 **one-sided lover:**  
OH MY GOD HYUCK  
ARE YOU THERE

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Yeah, I'm here  
What happened?

 **one-sided lover:**  
jeno...

 **bro-zoned™:**  
What did Jeno do?

 **one-sided lover:**  
he invited me to hang out

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Nice

 **one-sided lover:**  
but  
just the two of us

 **bro-zoned™:**  
WOW  
Is it a date?

 **one-sided lover:**  
i don't know  
but i can't ask or anything

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Why?

 **one-sided lover:**  
if he says no...

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Ah  
Go reply to him, idiot

 **one-sided lover:**  
i'll say yes?

 **bro-zoned™:**  
You've been crushing on him for a year  
Now he's asking you on something like a date and you're asking me whether you should say yes?

 **one-sided lover:**  
okay okay i'll tell him yes

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Good

—★—

 **jeno♡:**  
so  
is it okay?  
you don't have to do it if you don't want to

 **jaemin♡:**  
no no no no i wanted to say yes

 **jeno♡:**  
really?

 **jaemin♡:**  
yeah :))

 **jeno♡:**  
i'm really happy :))

 **jaemin♡:**  
♡

 **jeno♡:**  
♡♡

—★—

 **one-sided lover:**  
dude  
i said yes  
and he said he's really happy  
and i sent a heart  
just one  
and he did too  
TWO  
I'M NOT OKAY

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Wow  
He probably likes you too

 **one-sided lover:**  
nO

 **bro-zoned™:**  
Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY GOT SOME NOMIN ACTION YAY


	20. date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. i'm (kinda) back. i know i haven't updated in so long (i think this is the first update in 2019) and i am so sorry. i'm really sorry for not updating even once, i really am.i had my finals and then i had to move to a completely different country and school's already started here.the worst part is that school is for 8-10 hours a day and it's there 6 out of 7 days a week. i'll try to update as much as i can, but i really cannot guarantee that updates would be fast. i'm really sorry. i hope you guys like this (shitty) chapter.

**Change contact name "one-sided lover" to "nana"? (yes) no**

**nana:**  
oh my god i am so nervous i'm gonna die i'm gonna hang out with jeno today

 **bro-zoned™:**   
Lmaoooo

 **nana:**  
WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND ARE YOU

**Change contact name "bro-zoned™" to "h(yuck)"? (yes) no**

**h(yuck):**   
CHILL I WAS KIDDING   
Don't be nervous

 **nana:**  
easy for you to say

 **h(yuck):**   
No I'm serious rn don't worry it's gonna be okay   
You guys are meeting at the cafe near your place right?

 **nana:**  
yeah

 **h(yuck):**   
Cool   
All the best!

 **nana:**  
thank you!!

—★—

 **tenny ten hyung:**  
yo jaemin  
do you think he's cute

 **jaeminnie:**   
who

 **tenny ten hyung:**  
the tall dude  
who's kinda staring at me or sumn

 **jaeminnie:**   
hyung why are we texting when we're right next to each other?

 **tenny ten hyung:**  
he might hear us if we talk out loud

 **jaeminnie:**   
right   
but why do you need my opinion on the dude anyway?   
do you like him or sumn

 **tenny ten hyung:**  
i think he's cute  
i'm gonna go talk to him

 **jaeminnie:**   
YES DO IT OUR CONFIDENT KING

 **tenny ten hyung:**  
YASSSS

**some time later**

**tenny ten hyung:**  
YOOOOO I GAVE HIM MY NUMBER SO HE GAVE ME HIS TOO

 **jaeminnie:**   
I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!!

 **tenny ten hyung:**  
his name is johnny and he's american wow

 **jaeminnie:**   
wait

 **tenny ten hyung:**  
what

 **jaeminnie:**   
ah never mind haha

—★—

 **h(yuck):**   
You there yet?

 **nana:**  
nah i have lots of time  
jeno said his cousin would drop him there at 5

 **h(yuck):**   
Jaemin you have half an hour,,

 **nana:**  
as i said, lots of time

 **h(yuck):**   
Nice

—★—

 **jeno♡**  
hey

 **jaemin♡ :**   
hey!

 **jeno♡**  
you ready for today?

 **jaemin♡ :**   
i sure am ;)

 **jeno♡**  
i'll be there at 5^^

 **jaemin♡ :**   
of course :))

—★—

 **nana:**  
HYUCK  
HYUCK HYUCKDSJFNSD

 **h(yuck):**   
Wtf why are you messaging me aren't you supposed to be on your "date"?

 **nana:**  
I AM BUT JENO WENT TO THE RESTROOM  
YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED

 **h(yuck):**   
WHAT

 **nana:**  
REMEMBER WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT JENO'S COUSIN WOULD DROP HIM  
AND GUESS WHAT  
IT'S JOHNNY  
JOHNNY IS JENO'S COUSIN

 **h(yuck):**   
JOHNNY AS IN MARK'S AMERICAN BRO??!

 **nana:**  
YES

 **h(yuck):**   
OH MY GOD

 **nana:**  
OK OK JENO'S COMING I'LL SPILL ALL THE DEETS OF THE 'DATE' LATER

 **h(yuck):**   
YOU BETTER

—★—

 **Mark:**  
yoooo wassup long time no see bro

 **channie:**   
Nothing much haha   
Jaemin's out with Jeno

 **Mark:**  
ah yes, their date

 **channie:**   
So   
How's the show going?

 **Mark:**  
oh highschool rapper?  
it's going very well i have to say  
i am so sorry but i gotta go now  
i promise we'll talk later i'm so sorry

 **channie:**   
It's okay, don't worry

 **Mark:**  
thank you!! bye!

 **channie:**   
Bye

—★—

Donghyuck took his eyes off his phone and looked out the window. He was at Starbucks, mainly because he was craving some chocolate chip mocha but also because he had to get some work done and the ambience here was nice. He was alone but it didn't matter. He turned around, and seated at the next table, looking at him, was Mark. Mark gave Donghyuck a huge smile, and in return he smiled feebly. He felt his cheeks getting hot and realized he was blushing. There's no way Mark could see him like that so he ran to the restroom.

After he composed himself, he went back to where he was sitting to see that Mark had left. Just at that moment, Donghyuck's phone lit up and dinged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again guys :((


	21. loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are superhuman is such a good album?? like wow

**Mark:**  
OH MY GOD HAECHAN  
YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED

 **channie:**  
WHAT??

 **Mark:**  
I SAW HIM TODAY

 **channie:**  
WHO

 **Mark:**  
DONGHYUCK  
I WAS AT STARBUCKS AND HE WAS AT THE TABLE NEXT TO MINE AND HE SMILED AT ME AAAAAAAHHHHH

 **channie:**  
Wasn't that only because you smiled at him first though,,

 **Mark:**  
YEAH BUT STILL  
wait a second  
how do you know that?

—★—

 **h(yuck):**  
Oh shit

—★—

 **channie:**  
I guessed?  
I mean, you're kind of the type that smiles first  
No  
Fuck it  
I can't do this anymore

**Incoming call from "channie" (accept) decline**

**M:** Hello?  
**H:** Hey...  
**M:** Uh, what's up? Why the sudden phone call? I mean, I thought we didn't do that kind of thing...

Mark laughed and Donghyuck smiled even though he wasn't in the mood to.  
  
**H:** So, the reason I called was...  
**M:** Yes?  
**H:** I have to tell you something. I've been, uh, hiding something from you all this time, and you might not even want to talk to me after hearing it, but it's okay. I wanna just get it off my back.   
**M:** STOP MOOCHING OFF ME!  
**H:** Mark, the thing I'm about to tell you could end our friendship and you're seriously making a BIGG BOSS JOKE?  
**M:** Sorry. Um, what did you want to tell me? If you're actually a girl or something it's okay, I don't mind.  
**H:** Does my voice really sound like a girl's to you?  
**M:** It kinda does... sorry.  
**H:** So just for clarification, I am NOT a girl. I am, in fact, a guy. I've, uh, never told you my name, right?  
**M:** Yeah, you were uncomfortable with sharing it with a stranger so you gave me your nickname or something.  
**H:** Yeah, so I'm about to tell you my real name. It's...  
**M:** Yeah?  
**H:** It's Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.  
**M:** Come on, stop joking. You know I just liked his face.  
**H:** No, Mark, I'm serious.  
**M:** So today, the other day with Jeno and Chenle and all those times... you knew... you fucking knew and you couldn't even bother to tell me?

Donghyuck had never known Mark being this angry.  
  
**H:** I couldn't...  
**M:** Just don't talk to me, _Donghyuck_.

Mark's tone was laced with a tone of hate.  
  
**H:** Mark... I'm sorry...  
**M:** Just... don't.

**Call ended**

Donghyuck banged his fist on the table and put his head on it and felt a tear running down his cheek. He'd just lost one of the only two friends he'd had and it was all his fault.


End file.
